


Cabin Fever

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, Christmas Smut, Christmas Themed, Comedy, First Time With Eachother, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Humor, Kinda Crack, Kinda sexual content lol, Lemon, M/M, Mention of Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Mild Language, Mild Smut, NaruSasu - Freeform, One Shot, POV Third Person, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Shikamaru Knew It All Along, Slice of Life, Snow, Snowed In, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi, christmas day, interrupted smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas snowed in with Sasuke gives Naruto a chance to finally be more straightforward. NaruSasu. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

“Ah, Sasuke. I don’t think this was a good idea.”

“You’re just _now_ realizing that?”

“Ass! You should’ve said something earlier, then!”

“...Naruto…”

“Oh...right, hah, sorry.” The blond rubbed the back of his neck in what he would never admit to be shame. “So wh-”

“Let's start walking. It’s just a little over five minutes away.” Sasuke sighed, opening the dysfunctional car’s driver door to be greeted by a blast of snowy-cold wind. Naruto followed suit, squinting his eyes and raising his scarf to shield himself from the devil weather.

The blond slammed the passenger door shut, opening the back one in order to attempt to carry his friends’ Christmas presents. It was the whole reason Sasuke and him were in this situation, anyway. Stupid Neji wanting everyone to meet him in his stupid cabin in this stupid storm that not even Sasuke’s stupid car could get through. Okay, so Sasuke’s car wasn’t really stupid, it was actually pretty nice-which explains why they took _it_ instead of Naruto’s.

“You’re not seriously going to take the presents, are you?” Sasuke yelled as he stood behind the blond, attempting to talk over the screaming, snowy wind. Naruto chuckled despite himself, shaking his head at his friend.

“Of course I am! Now help me!” He answered, turning around and filling Sasuke’s arms with horribly wrapped boxes of gifts purchased by the both of them. It was way better buying things for people together with Sasuke; it was half the money and the raven always knew how to pick out fitting gifts. Sasuke mumbled something under his breath that Naruto couldn’t care to have him repeat, before he turned around and quickly began walking.

Naruto kicked the car door shut with his foot, his arms full of presents as he raced to catch up with his best friend. The more Naruto thought about it, though, the more their relationship seemed to be a little odd.

Shopping together, showing up together, eating out with the other, _that one time,_ spending Christmas with each other, _the bathhouse incident,_ the constant teasing and name calling, always at the other one’s house… nah, strictly platonic.

Naruto was a shivering, snot-dripping ice cube by the time the two boys reached the Hyuga’s cozy looking cabin. Sasuke looked perfect and unaffected as always, minus the small blush to his cheeks and nose, and the tiny shivers that shook him once or twice.

The raven shoved a few of his presents into Naruto’s arms, not even bothering to knock before trying the door. It didn’t budge, and when ringing the doorbell had no one answering, either, the two began searching around for a spare key.

The snow was beginning to really build up, so it was a miracle when Naruto found the drenched key under the equally drenched doormat. _Classic_. He couldn’t shove the key in quickly enough, and if the two had any doubts before if this was the right address, they had no doubts now.

Inside the richly furnished cabin were pictures hung on the wall of Neji and his wife, Tenten, along with a few of Hinata, his cousin. Naruto grunted, throwing the presents onto the soft leather couch and falling to the floor to lay down on the warm rug. Leather in the winter time was not a good idea, Neji should’ve been smart enough to realize that.

Sasuke threw his armful of presents next to Naruto’s after kicking the wooden door shut. “Where is everyone?” he asked, looking around the small cabin with a shiver.

Naruto only shrugged as he began stripping off his clothes. “Turn the heat higher, Sas’ke.”

“Don’t say my name like that, idiot.” the raven mumbled, taking off his scarf and looking around for the thermostat.  

“Man, look how much the snow picked up already , Sas’ke!” the blond said with awe, raising his head from the floor to get a better look out of the large, frosted windows. Naruto kicked off his boots using only his feet, pushing them next to his wet coat and orange scarf. The sound of the heater turning on made the blond smile, folding his hands under his head as the continued to watch the snow.

“I can’t get a signal out here.” Sasuke sighed, setting his phone down on the glass coffee table as he began taking off his extra clothing, as well. “Neji’s probably still on his way down, that spaz should’ve taken our route.”

“Yeah, but he always has to be right.” Naruto said, teasingly. “Like you.”

“Well, _unlike_ me, he’s always wrong.” Sasuke scoffed and smiled slightly as his best friend began to laugh.

“You’re such a cocky bastard, y’know.”

“So you’ve told me.”

Naruto snickered, sitting up on the floor with his legs crossed and body facing the large windows. “The snow’s getting really heavy now. What if Neji got in a crash or something?”

“Hn, he’s too stubborn. Even if he did, there’s a few hotels around here.”

“Yeah… Lee and Tenten rode with him, and Choji and Shikamaru followed them so they should be fine.”

Sasuke watched his best friend’s back, slightly concerned at his worried tone. “You’re not scared of the snow, are you?” he teased, hoping to relieve any and all of the horrible thoughts.

Naruto only raised his left hand, folding all his fingers down until the middle one stood alone. The raven chuckled at that, pushing his coat, shoes, socks, and scarf into a pile with Naruto’s. He stretched slightly before rubbing his hands together for warmth and heading for the nearby kitchen.

The blond resisted the urge to ask what his friend was doing, instead deciding to bask in the comfortable silence of Christmas. The snow was simply captivating, but honestly the way it was building up had started to worry the boy.

“You don’t think we’ll be snowed in, do you, Sasuke?” he asked, turning his body to face the attached kitchen area. The raven had two mugs out and a kettle of boiling water on the stove.

He raised his eyebrow at Naruto’s question. “Why? Afraid of being alone with me?”

“With your gay tendencies, who wouldn’t be?” the blond teased, leaning back with his arms to support him.

“Yes, _I’m_ the gay one as I go around wearing hideous orange sweaters with pompoms where my nipples lay.”

“Hey! This is a very hot sweater, y’know!”

“It’s gunna be hot when I burn it in the fireplace, later.” Sasuke mumbled, pouring the boiling water into the mugs filled with hot chocolate mix. Thank god Neji had some food left over from last year, at least they wouldn’t starve. Maybe.

“At least I’m festive! All you wore was-”

“Being festive and being an idiot are two different things.” Sasuke said, handing the blond a mug while taking a seat on the rug next to him. Naruto only smiled, surprised to find a couple of large marshmallows floating around in his chocolate.

“Thank you, Sas’ke” he said softly, bumping his shoulder playfully with his friend who noticeably had _no_ marshmallows inside his cup.

“Whatever.” And they sat there together, silently growing worried of just how high the snow was becoming.

“Y’think,” Naruto began as he took a sip of his drink, “they really won't make it?” Sasuke only sighed, wondering just how many times his friend would ask this.

“And what if they don’t?” Sasuke made a show of rolling his eyes, “You still have me.” The raven cockily looked into his friend’s eyes, loving the way they studied him. A few seconds passed before Sasuke budged, taking a sip of his drink in order to save himself from those analyzing blue eyes.

“We’re going to have to repopulate Earth, together.” Naruto said, his tone devoid of any of it’s usual humor. The raven’s eyes widened slightly before he began to cough, accidentally spitting hot chocolate onto his friend’s orange sweater. Naruto cringed, wasting no time in setting his drink down and pulling the stained fabric off.

“Gross, Sas’ke.” The blond whined, quickly standing up so that he could take his ruined sweater to the sink. Maybe he could get the hot chocolate off…

“ _Me?_ ” Sasuke asked, “ _I’m_ the one whose gross? Naruto, it really _is_ you who has the gay tendencies!”

Hot water began to run out of the sink faucet and onto the sweater’s murder area. “I mean, I’m just saying, Sasuke. With all this snow, people die. And when people die, other’s gotta make up for it.”

“What the fuc-”

“And by making babies, you and I will help the world.” Naruto smiled, turning off the water and leaving his shirt in the sink with a huff. Sasuke watched the caramel body make it’s way towards him, eventually stopping to sit down in front of the raven.

“Sometimes I _actually_ wonder if you’re mentally retarded.” Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow at how pleasant baby making with Naruto sounded. “Two men can’t make babies together, it’s scientifically impossible.”

Naruto subconsciously licked his lips. His eyes were narrowed, piercing through Sasuke as the aura of the situation went from playful to something else entirely. “We won’t know unless we try for ourselves, neh, Sas’ke?” He said slowly, removing the mug from Sasuke’s hands and setting it gently on the coffee table next to his own. The black haired man could see the tension, the questioning, and the hesitation mixing around in those blue eyes, yet said nothing as the blond carried on his ministrations. _This had been building up for a long time now, afterall._

Naruto’s eyes scanned over Sasuke’s frame, his hands working to pull off the raven’s plain red sweater. It was tossed to the floor as soon as it was over Sasuke’s head, and Naruto couldn’t help but plant his lips at the base of his friend’s pale neck.

The raven’s pulse quickened, his breathing becoming shallower as the blissful feeling of Naruto marking him continued on. A tan hand rubbed against Sasuke’s clothed crotch, sending sparks up the raven’s spine. Sasuke leaned into the warm touch, his hips already pushing upwards as Naruto began kissing a trail from the raven’s neck to his protruding hip bones. Golden hands fumbled with a jean button, but before the blond could undo Sasuke’s pants, he was being lifted up by two pale hands on either side of his face.

There was a second of hesitation before the two pairs of eyes met, but when they did, an understanding of wanting and waiting and need passed through them. Sasuke brought Naruto’s lips closer to his own, claiming them in a kiss neither had experienced before. Sasuke set the slower, gentler pace as he carefully tasted the desireable lips. The raven’s lips were smooth and thin, while Naruto’s were slightly cracked from the cold, yet warmer than his friend’s. The blond moaned into the kiss, his hands gliding across every expanse of Sasuke’s body that he could reach. Sasuke’s hands busied themselves with Naruto’s nipples, pinching them, rolling them, flicking them; doing anything he could to make Naruto feel good.

The blond couldn’t help but moan again, but broke the kiss as he pushed Sasuke gently, his back thumping to the floor. Naruto’s legs made themselves comfortable on either side of the raven, his hands running through silky black hair as he stared down into dark, hooded eyes.

“You think you’re going to be on top?” Sasuke asked, his breath coming out in a purr of hot gasps. His lips were puffy, red and obviously claimed by Naruto, yet they still managed to form into a condescending smirk.

Naruto leaned down, his lips pressed barely against Sasuke’s ear, his hot breaths only further arousing the raven. “Seems that way.” he whispered huskily, licking the shell of Sasuke’s ear before biting and pulling at the lobe. Sasuke’s back arched, biting his bottom lip to contain any sound that might accidentally escape. “No.” Was all Naruto said, opening his friend’s mouth with his tongue, swirling his own around inside the hot chocolate tasting cavern. Naruto wanted to hear all the desperate sounds Sasuke could make, even if he had to force him.

Sasuke’s tongue met with the foreign one, rolling around in order to taste the other. Naruto imagined his tongue to be his own cock inside Sasuke’s mouth as he plundered forward, dominating the kiss with ease. His half hard shaft was growing to strain against his jeans as he continued his dirty thoughts, loving the way Sasuke’s chest tensed with the need to breath. Naruto began to break the kiss, but before he fully departed, Sasuke’s delicious lips wrapped around the blond’s hot tongue, giving it a good suck before it’s leave. Naruto’s eyelids dropped, his cock twitching in appreciation and need and _damn Sasuke looked so hot like this._

Naruto made quick work of Sasuke’s jeans, tugging them down and off the pale body with help from Sasuke’s hips. His warm hand instantly gravitated towards the raven’s straining erection, which was now covered only by black boxer briefs. Naruto hummed, one hand twisting Sasuke’s pulsing shaft, while his other hand made work of his own pants.

Taking too long, Sasuke decided to help as he swatted the blond’s hands away from his jeans. He gasped as Naruto’s grip on him tightened, his own pale hands faltering slightly as the blond’s hands began to reach inside Sasuke’s boxers.

“ _Fuck_ …” Sasuke moaned, tugging down Naruto’s pants to the point the blond could kick them off. Instantly, the raven was pulling down Naruto’s red boxers as well, his heart skipping a beat as a tanned cock sprang free, hitting against an equally tanned stomach. Naruto hissed as the cold seemingly pounded against his erection, wanting nothing more than to completely sheath himself into Sasuke.

The raven’s hands wrapped around the back of Naruto’s neck, pulling him down into a hungry kiss as his pale thighs wrapped around his friend’s torso. Naruto didn’t bother pulling off Sasuke’s boxers all the way, only just enough to free his lengthy cock. The blond pushed down onto the body underneath him, stuttering out obscurities as their erections rubbed against each other. Sasuke’s body begged for more; a hot mouth, a warm hand, a tight ass, anything other than _just this_ -and Naruto got the message.

The blond tugged and twisted at Sasuke’s erection as he pushed himself lower down the raven’s body. His calloused thumb swirled the clear liquid which began pooling at Sasuke’s tip, coating the raven’s red and puffy head as he continued dipping into the slit. Sasuke could only moan, his back arching and fingers fisting into blond locks which began descending closer and closer to his cock. The raven could feel hot puffs of air beat onto his weeping erection, only urging his hips to further push forward.

Naruto’s saliva covered lips grazed the head, opening slightly to tease the needy raven. Naruto hummed, the small vibrations instantly pulsing into Sasuke’s cock and spreading toe-curling warmth throughout his body. “Naruto, _fuck_.” the raven said, his fingers digging harder into the blond hair, debating internally if he should just shove Naruto’s hot mouth down on himself. He could mouth fuck him senseless, until the point Sasuke’s red cock was being shoved entirely down the back of the blond’s throat as he choked and gagged around the girth filling his teasing mouth.

His pale fingers were already pushing down when the front door burst open; cold wind, snow, and an indifferent Shikamaru making their way into the cozy cabin. Naruto’s head shot up as Sasuke untangled his legs and hands from the blond, his eyes in a glare as his shaking fingers quickly pulled up his black boxers. “Fucking shit, jesus…” He mumbled.

Naruto’s face was already in a full blush as he looked behind him in search for his lost undergarments. “What a fuckin’ _drag_ …” Shikamaru sighed, giving Sasuke a pointed look as Naruto refused to make eye contact. “Hurry up while I distract everyone.” And with that, their friend shut the door, leaving them in silence as the both of them made quick work of putting back on their pants. Naruto, with his sweater still in the sink could only sit on the floor in his jeans while Sasuke slipped on his sweater just in time as the door cracked open once again.

Shika’s head popped in, scanning the room for naked bodies and when he found none, opened the door fully to reveal an irritated group of snow covered, present bearing friends.

“Why’re you guys on the floor?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> second attempt at smut and still haven't gone all the way *sigh* i don't think i'm cut out for this
> 
> thanks for reading, though! this is my longest naruto one shot yet~
> 
> happy holidays, everyone :)


End file.
